highwaytoheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics to highway to heaven
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Lyrics: Highway to Heaven Jump to navigation Jump to search Highway to Heaven by SOUND HOLIC Featured in: 地 -KUNI- length: 05:47 arrangement: SHU x GUCCI lyrics: Blue E vocals: Nana Takahashi original title: ラストリモート source: 東方地霊殿　～ Subterranean Animism Extra Stage Theme original title: 信仰は儚き人間の為に source: 東方風神録　～ Mountain of Faith Stage 5 Boss Theme; Sanae Kochiya English The eastern wind makes us know the time to start of a Game On the Game, you can be true, It asks if you are ready to play Don' be scared to play, You can be brave to get your way Never look back to the place you have been in before anymore Hey, play the game! I know you have wanted to play All I want is just your decision for the game The everlasting beats go on Get it up! Get it up! Get it up! Let's Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! Now way to step down this game Oh, groovin' on the way to get my love, Alright? Drivin' on the game! I get the top of speed Highway to Heaven of mine, Red zone's the only ticket of the way I believe "Miracle is coming here now" D'you get the top of speed? Highway to Heaven you want It's groovin' on the way to get my love all night long Oh, yes! I'm just drivin' on the game! Can't you see your shot not to hit my heart any more? If you want to hit my heart, you have to get your top of speed now But I'm just so fast, Can you catch up to me who drive Never say "No, I cannot do", it's not the answer I want you to say Hey, drive your heart! I know you have wanted to drive All I want is just your decision for the drive The everlasting beats go on Get it up! Get it up! Get it up! Let's Bounce! Bounce! Bounce! It's just only way to live Oh, groovin' with the shot to hit my heart, OK? Drivin' on the game! I get the top of speed Highway to Heaven of mine, Red zone's the only ticket of the way I believe "Miracle is coming here now" D'you get the top of speed? Highway to Heaven you want It's groovin' on the way to get my love all night long Oh, yes! I'm just drivin' on the game! Drivin' on the game! I get the top of speed Highway to Heaven of mine, Red zone's the only ticket of the way I believe "Miracle is coming here now" D'you get the top of speed? Highway to Heaven you want It's groovin' on the way to get my love all night long Oh, yes! I'm just drivin' on the game! I get the top of speed Highway to Heaven of mine, Red zone's the only ticket of the way I believe "Miracle is coming here now" D'you get the top of speed? Highway to Heaven you want It's groovin' on the way to get my love all night long Oh, yes! I'm just drivin' on the game! Categories: Lyrics in EnglishLyricsSOUND HOLIC Navigation menu Log in Request account Page Talk Read View source View history Search Main page Community portal Recent changes Random page Discord Server IRC Channel Games Official Games Related games Music Print Works Derivative Works Encyclopedia Miscellaneous Support Tools This page was last edited on 19 August 2011, at 17:29. Content is available under Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 4.0 International License. unless otherwise noted. Privacy policy About Touhou Wiki Disclaimers Mobile view